House's Bad Behavior
by Vote Viking Penguin 2016
Summary: A 16 year old girl falling mysteriously ill while the BAU investegate House? This can only lead to disaster
1. A Case For House

**Now presenting a new crossover with house md and criminal minds Disclaimer I don't own anything. On with the story**

Sara was not happy. She had been in bed all day with the flu getting up occasionally with diarrhea. She almost pooped the bed on several occasions. She made up her mind to go to the hospital that evening when Matt, her brother got back from work. Sara hoped it was soon because she started to feel the same feeling of nausea coming over her as she leaned over to puke in the bucket, she pooped herself IN BED.'Oh great another mess to deal with' she thought to herself. As she got up to clean herself off she saw blood on her bed. "That's not good" she said to herself. Then all at once she felt light headed and dizzy. And passed out cold on her bedroom floor.

Several hours later

Matt hoped that Sara was asleep as he walked into the house. He crept up the stairs as he knew she wouldn't be asleep. He would try and scare her. When he went to open the door to his sister's room his nostrils were assaulted with a foul smell one that most puke over. And he almost did. He opened the door the entire way to find Sara passed out shaking violently with diarrhea and puke all over the place and on her (with her doing both at that moment). "Oh my goodness." "Sara" he yelled as he rushed to her side. "Sara can you hear me?" he got puke as a answer. He got up to go get his cellphone when he heard a sound that sent chills up his spine. In barely audible voice sara whispered "Matt, please help me" then she passed out again

1 week later at PPTH

"So what can cause lightheadedness,seizures ,dizziness, and diarrhea all at the same time." House asked. "could be dehydration" said Thirteen. "If it was that easy why would we have the case?" countered Foreman. "What about Lupus?"

"How long have you known me Foreman?"asked House disgusted with his idea. "What about Crohn's Disease?" suggested Kutner "It would fit except how would it explain the seizures?" said countered Taub.

"She's epileptic and her T.V. was playing white noise." Kutner said looking smug. "I like it. I want a biopsy and blood work. As they all left a skinny man with a sachal entered the room. "Hello House." said the man. House looked up to see standing in front of him. A rare smile crossed his face as he greeted his old friend. "Reid it's been too long. What brings you to PPTH?" inquired House. "A case involving quite a few of patients at this hospital."

"How many"

"12 so far. And unfortunately you House, are the prime suspect."

 **This is my second story and I hope some of my Seaford's Doctor readers see this if you haven't seen my first story look for it in crossovers ciao**


	2. The Profile

**Hey Guys and gals. Ok put down your torches and pitchforks I know that it has been more than a month since I started this and I'm sorry. When I did want to update it my computer was being a jerk so I had to wait almost an entire week to even attempt to update it. With all that said I would like to tell you that there is news at the end of the chapter so stick around for it. In the mean time I would like to say On with the story**

House stood in shock as he got the news. "Why me?" he asked finally snapping out of his trance. Reid was somber as he said "most were your who came for a follow up"

"But I never repeat, NEVER follow up on a patient unless they died under my care"House said getting angry. Reid didn't look convinced. "House you're known for being a jerk all the time to your patients and the fact that this many died is just too alarming to ignore." he said. House had enough "Reid, get out of my office" As Reid left Cuddy entered obviously distressed "Didn't you see that guy leave?

"Yes I did."she said in a matter-of-fact tone"  
"Then why did you think it was a good idea to come in here?" House asked getting angrier by the moment. " Look I know you're mad about the investigation but I fought for you to keep your medical license and practice while you're under investigation." Cuddy swaid trying to calm House down. "Your patients will be in the loop." That pushed House over the edge. "GET OUT NOW!" House exploded. Cuddy was shocked at how angry he really was. "Okay" she said meekly and left House to fume. 'patients die every day why would they suspect me?'

Meanwhile

Reid was conflicted he had just seen an old friend who was surprisingly happy to see him but was (expectantly) upset when told he was being investigated. "What's your read" asked Morgan. "His fits the profile to a T. "Unsub is a white male in his late forties to early fifties that has a narcissistic personality. The Unsub may have or had a drug addiction possibly to narcotics. "The placement of the stab wounds suggest a medical background so look for doctors or Unsub may have a physical disability but blames it on someone else like a co-worker or spouse and he uses it as a motivator to kill. If and when he feels us closing in he will take drastic action and harm himself or others around him." Reid recited. Morgan wasn't surprised that Reid turned a simple question into a showcase of his brilliance. *RING RING* Morgan looked at his phone and was happy to see that it was Garcia. "What ya got for me Baby girl" Morgan greeted. "You have know idea" she teased. "Please tell me it's something I want to hear?"

"Could it be the background check on this House character or could it be what I'm wearing. **(Sorry had to be done)** she continued " Morgan chuckled to himself. "I'll take House for now and when I get back we'll see on that other info" Morgan said playing along. "Unfortunately he's pretty clean except for a night in jail in 2006"

" Let me guess possession of narcotics" Morgan said

"With a forged prescription" Garcia added. "Thank you mama." Morgan said. "Call me soon" she said and hung up the phone "He seems like a likely candidate but there are still leads to follow up on." said Morgan a little more convinced this time. "I'm going to talk to him again" said Reid. But brfore he started got far his office erupted with a roar of a caged lion. "GET OUT NOW!" the entire hallway stopped as The Dean of medicine rushed out with a expression of fear. " That office is full of anger now lets just leave him alone for right now' said Morgan guiding Reid away. As they turned the corner they heard another yell. But this one had a purpose "Code Blue" yelled Kutner " I need a crash cart"

 **Now for the special news I am creating a new story now don't get all excited yet mostly because it's not coming out until February 6th**. **It's a Spongebob Fan Fiction also known as a present to my brother so stick around for that. Second I am unfortunately going to stop all fan fictions for about 3-4 months because I'm starting highschool and I really need to buckle down and do good this year now with that said all my Seaford's Doctor readers the story stays. Third I have started a Youtube Channel I'll have up definitely by the next time I update this But in the mean time don't forget to comment and I would like to say something I wont be able to say for the next 3-4 months Ciao**


	3. Code Blue

**And now just because I'm such a nice person (and because i keep my promises,) a preview of Time of Death. On with the preview. (see what I did there.)** "Time of Death-2:43 10/18/15," said Kutner grimly. 'What happened,' he thought, 'She was doing so well'. As he was mourning his patient he was approached by two men "May we talk to you?" Asked the smaller of the two." Sure, whatever" replied kutner knee deep in mourning. "Do you know a Dr. Gregory House?" Asked the bald one "Yeah why?" Kutner asked suddenly suspicious. The two men looked at each other before the bald one said "he's under investagation for murder"

 **Again short and again ciao**


	4. Time of Death

**Hey guy's and gals sorry for the Awful delay in this chapter but thanks, -and I mean this genuinely- The First lady of the west for getting me off my butt, stop writing about when everything is coming and actually write. Kind of a mean pep talk but a pep talk none the less. Point is thank her not me. At all. Also at the end I have a small announcement to make**

"Time of Death-2:43 1 /18/15," said Kutner grimly. 'What happened,' he thought, 'She was doing so well'. As he was mourning his patient he was approached by two men "May we talk to you?" Asked the smaller of the two." Sure, whatever" replied kutner knee deep in mourning. "Do you know a Dr. Gregory House?" Asked the bald one "Yeah why?" Kutner asked suddenly suspicious. The two men looked at each other before the bald one said "He's under investigation for murder"

'Murder!?'Kutner thought to himself. Even though he didn't like house all that much he wouldn't believe that House was even capable of murder. "Your totally sure you have the right doctor" Asked Kutner suddenly regaining the ability to speak. "Unfortunately, yes" replied the weaker looking one. "We believe he could be linked to the murder of 12 people and he fits the profile"

"Why should I believe either of you? I haven't even seen your badges yet" Kutner said defensive of House. The men simultaneously reached into their back pockets and pulled out official FBI badges. Kutner returned the badges back to the men "I don't think I should talk to you anymore, so if you don't mind I have a patient to attend to" " said Kutner and walked away

As Kutner walked away he wondered if House was actually capable of killing someone let alone 12.

"Hey Dr…." Sara( **You thought I was about to kill her?! Shame on you** ) greeted name escaping her "Kutner" he finished for her. "Anything new" she asked as chipper than ever despite being in the hospital. "No, not that we know of yet." I just came in here to make sure your not dead" he said only half kidding. "We haven't found anything yet but we do have a theory, Crohn's Disease..." As Kutner was explaining what Crohn's Disease was she unknowingly started to pee. After 30 seconds she started to feel something warm and wet and realized she was wetting the hospital bed. Kutner saw the sudden worry on her face at the same time he smelt urine. "Can get a clean up crew in here please." he called out to the front desk but when he pulled off the sheets he saw red, and a lot of it "For the love of god I hope your on your period."

Sara suddenly got even more nervous her period had ended about a week her head. Kutner had a new sense of urgency. "I also need a dialysis kit. NOW"

"What's going on?" she asked terrified now. "Your kidneys just shut down" he said looking her dead in the eye

 **Again sorry for the delay in the chapter I meant to get it out yesterday on my B-day. And then my internet died so here we are uploading it now. So the announcement I am planning a 2 stories but I can't choose what comes first so in the spirit of Democracy I'll let you decide the poll is on my profile page go vote there. Now the moment you've all been waiting for. Chio**


	5. The mind of the Unsub

**So awhile back maybe a year or so ago I started a book series called The Naturals. Really good series I think you guys would like it. Anyway the way the author had it set up was every other half chapter there would be a peek inside the mind of the unsub and I thought it was cool as ice. So I decided for this chapter to borrow that style of writing and put it in here . I'm not going to lie this chapter was really creepy to write. Especially when it's like 1 in the morning. So sit back relax maybe grab some popcorn and take a look inside the mind of a criminal. Disclaimer btw I don't own any characters or franchises. On with the story**

 _I did it. After all these years I did it. that's 13 in a row_

 _I never thought I could do it. I can't wait to show her what I did and then kill her. she'll be the crown jewel._

 _I still have work t do people to kill but I'm halfway done only eleven more to go._

 _Now to give the FBI a bone that points directly to her. won't Cuddy be surprised._

 _It'll be so fun I hope I can bring cake. But what kind of cake. will I serve it with ice cream? \_

 _Focus you can't be thinking about cake you have to put her on display. put your masterpiece on display_

 _She's ready for her close up . God she looks perfect my Mona Lisa We can't have that._

 _She's not my finale. She can't be perfect. She can't be perfect. She can't be perfect. I must save my last kill. I mustdo it. I have to. I need to._

 _I have to hid her away. I must save my Mona Lisa for last._

 _The imposter is gone. i can't wait for my finale to let her keep her pose I can't wait much longer but I need to._

 _Destroy all his work I have to destroy all his work._

 _I cna't be known yet. Not yet. Too soon. Too soon. Too soon. Not now._

 **well enjoy the nightmares sorry if I i gave you any until next saturday then ciao**


	6. When a Kidney Fails

**Hey guys. I'm back for good sorry I haven't been updating at all since January. I'll tell you about it on my bio page later IF YOU VISIT THAT IS. But yeah I'm back and it feels good I'm not going to hold you up for long so without anymore introduction ON WITH THE STORY**

"Sara's kidneys are failing? Big surprise" Forman said condescendingly as he walked past the room.

"Like you had any ideas" Kutner retorted "Besides Lupus of course" Kutner was upset at how quickly Sara was deteriorating. Just a day ago she had perfectly functioning kidneys and now she was peeing blood the rapid onset of symptoms ruled out Crohn's disease "What about Mallory-Weiss disease it adds up." Foreman barely heard him or the diagnosis. He was too focused on the Now pacing House. "Do you guys know why House is being investigated?" His inquisition caused a stirring within the room. Apparently he was the only one approached by the supposed FBI agents. "For what?" Thirteen was the first in the room to break the silence. As Kutner explained what House was under investigation for it started to seem more and more unlikely. "And you're positive that these were FBI agents?" Asked Taub. Kutner looked at everyone's face then at the adjoining office which contained a seemingly anxious House. "For his sake," He began solemnly, "I hope not." Deafening silence entered the room and made itself comfortable. All at once the realization and constant reminder that they worked in a hospital came to them as Taub's pager went off. Then Thirteen's. Then Kutner, Then Foreman's. They all read the same simple message: Code Blue, Room 416

 **Ciao**


End file.
